Mixed
by jossette102
Summary: After leaving the hell that the orphanage was Aria Marie sets off to California to start a new life. A life were no one knows what or who she is. Making friends, finding a job, moving into an apartment were the only goals Aria had set for herself. But the one she didn't want was biting her in the ass and scaring the crap out of her what will she do with this new found information..
1. Mixed

Mixed

Chapter One:

I can hear the yelling and screams of laughter of the other children here in the orphanage, but its not any other ordinary orphanage this one houses only supernatural unwanted kids like myself. Tomorrow will be the last day I spend in this forsaken place and start my new life, a life I have waited eighteen years for. But first let me tell you how I came to be in a place like this.

It all began one stormy night on October 29, two day's after my birth my biological mother thought it would be best to rid the world of such parasite such as myself. And in doing so she abandoned me on the steps of the orphanage inside a basket and wrapped up in a simple kitchen towl with a note stating my name was Aria Marie Kushnir and I was born October 27, and that I was a hybrid half werewolf half vampire.

Growing up in the orphanage was hell everyone knew what I was and for that they humiliated me, beat me, and called me names. I was very bright from the beggining but no one wanted me around I started noticing at a young age that I was special, I felt so much power in me but being who I was and where I was I had to keep everything I could do a secreat. Affraid they could turn it against me and hurt me more than they already had.

No one wanted me around them or even considered sleeping in the bed next to mine, after some time head mistress Dana got tired of the other kids complaining so she threw me up in the attic with the rest of the orphanage's junk. All I had was a very small corner where my bed had been throuwn into the wall with a very small window on it, but not small enough for me not to crawl into and out of. At the age of ten my powers or strength if u want to call it that started making themselves present. One evening after finishing my dinner some kids thought it would be funny to throw me some of their left over food, that only managed to piss me off and in doing so that helped me turn in my wolf form for the very first time.

After that day no one dared mess with me again some tried but learned the hard way why no one else did it, but the name calling still continued it didn't affect me anymore I felt in control now after changing that first time. In the next eight years I learned how to coltrol my anger, how and when I wanted to shift into my wolf form, how to hunt animals and the other cool abilities that came with being half and half. I had super hearing, strength, higher sense of smell, ability to teleport, photo graphic memory, mind reading, and one I used the most to play pranks on was being invisible being able to walk around without anyone being able to see you and not knowing your there was the best feeling ever.

We lived by the human schedule awake by day asleep by night, but I didnt always go to sleep no one ever checked on me so I was able to sneak out of my attic window and go hunt. Being half werewolf I had the need to go out and hunt out in the Dark Summit Forest of Utah under the watchful eye of the moon, but being half vampire I also had the urge and the thirst for blood. So in going hunting I would kill two birds with one stone so to speak I would kill any animal that would cross my path as a werewolf but I would first drain it with my fangs. I would calm my thirst for blood then eat it since my wolf would crave what was the raw meat of the animal.

It has been like that since i turned ten I only eat animals and drink animal blood. I've never had the urge for human blood even though some of the people or should I say supernaturals here did deserve to be drained dry but I was better than that and besides human or supernatural blood never smelled good to me in the first place so everyone around me was safe. For now...

Back to the present:

Night has finally come and Im lying awake anxious for it to be morning again so I can get out of here. Along the years the head mistress has given me money to buy any personal essentials I might need but I was smart enough to put some of that if not everything away in preperation for the day that I would finally be let out of this hell whole. Putting all of my cloth I had managed to buy in the last few days into a duffle bag I found in my attic. When seven o'clok rolled in I jumped out of my bed, changed and ready to go and face the head mistress for my paperwork.

Walking into her office not even bothering to knock first, she greets me with a huge grin on her face oviously as anxious as me to get me away from all her normal kids as she calls them. Having everything ready for me to sign I take the pen she holds up in her ugly claw like hand and sign the paper with freedom written all over it. After signing the documents she picks them up and punches into them her get out stamp right in the middle of every sigle one. Shoving them into an envelope and throwing them in my face.

With the documents in my hand I practically ran to the front door kicking them open. Once outside I run into the forest and finally covered under the trees I drop my bag on the ground and shove the envelope into it, after closing it I shift into my wolf form with my teeth I pick up my bag and set out for the city's airport. Once in the airport I buy the first ticket out of Utah, the only destination at the time just happened to be to California so I thought why not I might as well try its sunny beaches.

What will become of Aria Marie once she sets foot on california? Well read on and find out :) PLEASE hit the REVIEW button on the bottom! thxs...  
yours truly Jossette102


	2. Friends and Fights

Mixed

Chapter Two:

Finally landing in Ontario, I catch a cab to the nearest hotel around here. Getting a room on the fifth floor seemed ok, but not if the elevator is fucken broken and you have to take your shit up the stairs. Ugh I wanted to pull my hair out I was outerly exhausted and in dear need of some sleep. The suite I got was fairy nice nothing fancy, simple queen size bed with white sheets, cream walls, two chairs a coffee table, and boring white bathroom. See didn't I say it was nice.

After taking a well deserved shower I pull on some dark blue shorts and a black tank top and settle into bed tonight was not the night to go out and hunt. I had made sure to have my fill back at the orphanage to last me atleast a week before I needed to go hunting again. Looking at he clock that rested in the bedside table it read 8:30 pm, it was still early but I needed my rest tomorrow I would begin my job hunt and damn it I was going to find something.

Waking up and having the sun's rays in your face was beyong cruel but silly me just had to sleep with the curtains open to see the moon. Steeping out of bed I had to take a second to remind myself were I was and the goals I had set for myself. Ramiging threw my laugage I find some dark blue skinny jeans a white tank top and gray pea coat. Staring at the mirror I start taking in my feature's I had midnight black hair super straight and it ended at my waist, I was 5'8'', with a semi tan complextion from being mixed breed, forest green eyes, and finally my lucious curves.

But all that crap didn't matter what mattered to me was making something with myself and today was the day in which my new life started.

-Several hours later...

'this is so fricken frustrating' I say to myself what does a girl gotta do to get a simple job around here. After leaving the hotel I called up a cab and went to the mall first thing I did was get a cell phone, I can't have potential employer's calling the hotel now can I. I went into every single store and nothing. Making my way to a cafe, I dramaticly fall into a chair I was tired of the NO'S I was getting all day. "Welcome to Charlie's Cafe my name is Anna what can I get you today" How about a job and what is that smell. Anna was a petite little thing about 5'5'' dirty blode hair just past her shoulders, light blue eyes and a slender built. "Just a vanilla Latte please" Taking a closer look at this Anna person I can finally pinpoint the smell I noticed earlier she was a witch and a powerfull one at that.

Getting up from my seat with Latte in hand I walk right up to Anna and play it cool knowing she might of recognized my scent after taking my order. "Hey Anna im Marie I was just wondering if you knew of any place around here that was hiring" I didn't like giving my first name something always told me it was safer to go with Marie. Scrunching her face up a bit after thinking about my question Anna tell me about this club she goes to with her friends that had a hiring sign last time she went. After talking for a while longer with Anna it seemed she trusted me enough to give me her number so she could take me to the club she was talking about.

The rest of the day had past uneventful and I felt even more depressed. Tomorrow would be friday and Anna said it would be a great time to go and check the club out. The next morning and rest of the afternoon was just like yesterday nothing good going on. Anna had called me about 7 pm and told me of I wanted to go to her place and get ready before we made our way to the club.

Arriving at her apartment around eight I had to hand it to her she had a nice place the walls were all painted in different dark shades of gray and blue. Giving me a hug and handing me a fake ID for the club we headed to her place I was grateful that she helped me out with the ID thing or else I wouldn't be let into the club, she let me in and introduced me to her best friends. Marisa a 5'6'' curvy red head with dark brown eyes and Diana a 5'7'' slender brunette with hazel eyes. After the proper introductions were made we started working on getting ready for tonights festivities as they liked to call it. Getting ready with the girls was alot of fun I had never done this before and they seemed really friendly and genuin in trying to be friendly to Anna's new friend.

Two very long hours later we were all ready to go to the club. I was wearing a one sleeve white lace dress that hit mid thigh with some cream pumps. Anna had a strapless sweet heart navy blue dress that hit her right at the knee with some black pumps. Marisa was sporting a black one shoulder dress mid thigh length and red pumps and finally Diana had a white mini skirt red off the shoulder top and silver strapy heels.

Jumping into the cab we made our way to the club it took about 20 minutes to get there. Getting out I notice the long line of people trying to get in, the sign at the front read Welcome to Club Lead 15 dollars for admission. Damn that seemed alittle pricy but my new found friends asured me that it was money well spent once I got inside. And they were right about it once we got in I was speachless. The place had a dark look to it kinda goth if you asked me but I loved it. High ceilings, some chandeliers here and there, beutiful dark drapings on the walls, the tables were white and the seats all a very dark blue or black I coudn't make the right color out. All in all the place was awesome it had a massive bar on one end of the place and on the other was the stage with the DJ and on top of that was the VIP area and a staircase that lead up to it which was closed off by one way mirror's I would guess.

Walking up to the bar I asked the guy straight away if they were still hiring he said yes but only the bar tender position was open I didn't mind with my photo graphic memory it wouldn't take long for me to learn the ropes about the many drink they served in this place. After giving him my number so he can give it to his boss we order our drinks and head to the dance floor for some fun. We had been in the club for the past two hours its now midnight and the club was still packed, heading to the bar again with Anna we order ourselves a pair of shots and take up two open bar stools just to cool off a bit after so much dancing.

Sitting at the bar taking shots I can't help but look up at the VIP area it intriged me to know what was up there wat did it look like. After another hour I tell Anna we should probably head home Marisa and Diana had left about half an hour ago. Ordering our final round of shots we pay up for them and when we were about to leave the sound of broken glass and screaming irrupts from the crowd. Looking at all the comotion we notice that a pair of guys had gone flying threw the VIP windows and now were struggling on the bottom floor. One of them was a pale blonde with nice built the other was a pale brunette and much more built than blondie. mmm the brunette looked very yummy...

"My money's on the brunette over there" I tell Anna pulling out a twenty from my clutch. "Oh your on" said Anna. The fighting continue till the blonde one got a kick in the nuts that left him gasping for air on the floor. The fight had made most of the people leave to scared they might get in between the guys. Turning to face Anna I practically yell at her " Ha take that Anna told u he'd win" Handing over the money she lost she takes my arm and drags me to the entrance. Glancing one more time to the two problem makers from earlier I notice that the guys were staring at us as we left, I let out a small gasp and notice the brunette's eyes they were blue rimmed with gray and the blonde one had light green eyes with specks of hazel on them. Before turning my full attention back to were I was heding the brunette with blue eyes decideds to wink at me just as I went out the door.

please don't burn me hope you enjoy this chapter im sick as a dog and with major writter's block so be gentle I beg of you... oh and don't forget to hit the REVEIW button on the bottom thxs

****yours truly Jossette102


	3. Going hunting and getting caught

Going hunting and getting caught

Mixed

Chapter Three:

The weekend went on without a hitch by Monday morning Johny the bartender at Club Lead gave me a call saying the boss wanted to see me at 5pm today. I was super excited I knew that Anna would help me out with preparing myself for this interview. I left for Anna's apartment around three I thought maybe two hours would be time enough for me to learn something.

Arriving at Anna's she greets me with a concerned face. "Whats wrong Anna" She lets me in and just keeps staring at me taking a deep breath she blurts out,"what kind of supernatural are you I can't get a definite scent to you and its driving me crazy since friday." And here I thought that my scent would be easy to read guess not yay for me. "You'll hate me once I tell you what I really am Anna," Taking a step away from me she heads to the couch and pats the spot next to her for me to sit on.

Sitting next to Anna I notice I didn't get that don't talk gut feeling I have sometimes and I liked it, it meant that I could trust in her to keep my secret. Taking a deep breath I start my story off from how I was left on the steps of the orphanage to being treated bad for being half werewolf half vampire, how I only drink animal blood when I go hunt as a wolf, and having different abilities. While telling my story I had my head facing the floor and my eyes on my black flats I did not need to see her reaction to the new's of what I was.

Taking me completely by surprise Anna hugs me and tells me how sorry she is and that I can trust in her to always be there for me since she also has been treated bad by those who know of her being a witch. Knowing other supernaturals had a hard time differing my scent I asked Anna to charm a ring I had bought at the mall the other day, I told her to charm it so my wolf scent would be hidden and all you got was vampire.

Telling my story to Anna and vise versa took about an hour so I still had an hour to get ready and learn the ropes of an interview. The time was up and I had on a pair of navy skinny jeans a white over the shoulder top and black flats, I was ready for what they gave me.

The interview went great all Joan A.K.A the boss wanted me to do was watch Johny make a few drink and see if I would be good enough to pay attention and make them just like he did. Johny was a shape shifter he was 6' 0'' light brown hair and brown eyes, Joan is also a fellow vampire and is 5'8'' like me with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. After showing them I had the hang of things Joan said the job was mine and that I started tonight from 9 to 5am which is the time the club normally closes since its also a supernatural night club its normal to have it open that late.

I practically ran to Anna's apartment to tell her the good new and that I would be going to work in the next to hours. Once there I told her what happened and we just started jumping up and down like a pair of school girls with excitement. " Hey Marie why don't you come and live with me instead of staying at the hotel or we can go look for something bigger for the both of us." Well that seemed like a nice idea. We decided to go get my stuff from the hotel room and drop them off at her apartment, tomorrow we would go out and look for a bigger place that can hold the both of us in there. But for now I had to get ready for work.

Dressing in black leather pants with a red halter top and white pumps, brushing my hair knot free I let it hang down to my waist after that I applied some black eye liner and mascara to make my green eyes pop and some lip gloss. I was finally done and just in time for me to leave for work.

After being dropped off by the cab I walk up to Hugo and wink at him to let me in. Hugo was the bouncer at the front I had met him when Joan was giving me a tour of the place. Once inside I can see the place was half full meeting up with Johny at the bar he lets me know that a few vamp's are in the building and that they are the only one's that order the specialty drink which has blood in it. Showing me how to mix the alcohol with the blood Johny leaves me alone to handle by side of the bar.

The night went on and I was worn out it wasn't that bad but standing up for eight hours on a pair of pumps can really mess up your feet. The rest of the week passed on me and Anna managed to find an apartment and moved in just today, since its friday the girls decided to go clubbing while I worked. Marisa and Diana left the club around 3am and Anna my sweet friend waited for me till five I had brought her to the locker rooms to sleep while I worked. Once done we made our way home for some well deserved beauty sleep.

The next day I can't help but notice how weak my body feels I need blood and tonight im going hunting in the forest that's about 20 miles away from the club, and since im not working I have all night to myself. Its around 10 at night and I can't wait any longer, letting Anna know im going out for a little run as we started to call it I head out for the club. As I make it to the club I let the cab driver know to let me off around the corner I don't need people to know were im going.

I started walking off into the forest were the tree's provide me with enough shade to shift into my wolf form, heading off into the direction I wanted deep into the forest I shift back to normal. After hunting and draining a few animal I found, I start walking back to the city enjoying the fresh air around me. The sound of a broken twig caught my attention and the scent of vampire washed up into my nose. "Who's there" I yell out to the intruder of my good mood and night. Suddenly I hear the bushes to my right rustle as if someone was coming out from behind them.

Taking a few steps back I take a fighting stance ready for anything that might come out and attack me, but what was there shocked me more than I thought. Out of the bushes came the brunette blue eyes guy that had fought with blondie a week ago at my club. ( well I call it my club now since I do work there) Staying in my fighting stance I asked him "what are you doing here were you following me" no response and that was a little annoying and creepy since all he did was watch me. "ugh fine don't answer like I care see ya."

Turning around ready to leave the guy grabs onto my arm making me turn to face him once more, "wait sorry I was a little distracted by your beauty, Im Dimitri by the way Dimitri Dotsenko your that girl that bet on me the other night I fought with Ryan right?" I was caught up in his velvet like voice to say anything at first clearing my head I jank my arm back " yea that was me why do you want to know and don't give me that I was distracted by your beauty crap it won't work on me."

All he did was give me a sexy grin oh god why is this guy so hot, get your shit together Marie don't look at his gorgeous eyes, shoulder length brown hair, perfect built body not to bulky just like I like it and oh my god stop it bad Marie bad... bad...

" Ok well I have to go don't get lost now" giving him a playful smile I turn around and head back home. As the cab drops me off at my apartment I still have that stupid smile on my face, what is wrong with me he's a vampire and a hot one at that damn stay focused Marie you can't let one stupid guy ruin all your working on. Remember your goal's and love was defiantly not one of them and it won't ever be, there is no one out there that is made for me I have accepted my fate and I will never have a mate to spend the rest of my immortal life with.

Dimitri's POV:

It has been a week since I last fed and I was starving I needed to get out before I drained someone innocent. Walking out of my house I start running off in the direction of the forest that was about 20 miles from the club I liked going to. An hour has passed and im finally sated with the amount of blood I took, taking a deep breath and enjoying the night I get hit with the scent of another vampire but the smell was mixed in with lavender and roses.

My curiosity getting the best of me I go straight to were that beautiful smell is coming from, getting closer I can hear a faint heart beat and the soft sound of humming its a female vampire. Crouching behind a bush so she doesn't see me I notice its the same girl that was at the club when I got into a little fight with my friend Ryan. Taking in her features I must admit this girl is breath taking; waist long midnight black hair, beautiful forest green eyes, and the most gorgeous body I have ever seen. Curves in all the right places, small ample waist, plump breast god this girl could be the death of me with that goddess of a body.

Trying to get a better look at her I manage to break a twig I was stepping on, damn it now she's defiantly going to hear me. "who's there" ah her angelic voice sounds so beautiful I have no other choice but to step out once in front of her she takes a fighting stance I can't help but stare at her and all her glory. I guess I might have stared a little to long because she was getting annoying at me not answering her. She was about to leave when I catch her arm and swing her back around to face me "wait sorry I was a little distracted by your beauty, Im Dimitri by the way Dimitri Dotsenko your that girl that bet on me the other night I fought with Ryan right?"

" yea that was me why do you want to know and don't give me that I was distracted by your beauty crap it won't work on me." Hearing her feisty come back I can't help but smile at her she's so pretty when shes trying to sound like a total bitch towards me. " Ok well I have to go don't get lost now" she said before giving me a playful smile and turning around to leave, letting her go I can't help but smile at how she acted around me just now but one thing is for sure I want to see her again and I will. Wow were did that come from I didn't even get her name, but I will she doesn't seem like any other female vampire i've met and i've met a lot in my day but she she's different something about her calls out to me and im going to find out one way or the other...

_Well that is all for this chapter folks hope you like don't massacre me if you don't... please hit the REVIEW button on the bottom. thxs..._

_*********yours truly Jossette102_


	4. Whats happening to me

Whats happening to me

Mixed

Chapter Four:

Another week has passed and I think its safe to say that I love my job. Yeah its a night club but I think I wouldn't be happy doing something else. During this week i've gone hunting almost everyday like I used to do it back at the orphanage and thank the gods I haven't ran into Dimitri after that first day. Its Saturday once again and tonight I have to go in and work I ask Anna if she would like to go while I was working and that the drinks would be on me for this one time.

After getting out of the shower I pull on some matching black lace staples bra and undies, then I start blow drying my hair to give it some volume since its always flat out straight. Smudging on some black eye liner and giving my eyes that smokey look with some gray and black eye shadow then mascara and to finish it off some gloss on my lip. Once done I pull on my black dress, it was skin tight and staples with a sweetheart neck line and my matching pumps. Taking one last look at my appearance in the mirror I grab my clutch and house key and walk out to the cab that Anna had called for me she would join me later on since I had to leave before eight.

I arrived five before eight, meeting Hugo at the door I couldn't help but smile when his eyes looked ready to pop once he took in my appearance I guess I did look good after all. " Come on go before you have all the customers drooling after you" said Hugo I had to laugh at that "Yeah like your doing right now" I respond winking right before going in I notice Hugo rub his hand on his mouth making sure he wasn't drooling. Going inside the club seemed half empty,I start laughing again Johny looks at me as if im crazy or something " whats wrong with you tonight" Smiling I answer "oh nothing but I think I just made Hugo drool a little." Johny lift up an eye brow at me "well I don't think he'll be the last one you'll have drooling over you tonight with what your wearing"

Looking down at myself I start questioning maybe I did something wrong in choosing my wardrobe for tonight, "why is something wrong don't I look good in this." I ask Johny with a confused glint in my eyes, "no you look absolutely beautiful in that dress that's the problem i'll have to get my steel bat ready in case any guy's wanna get to touchy with you once your on your breaks." That was Johny for you always trying to protect you if the need be he was a really good guy and I had no need to feel weird around him since he was gay, but even though he batted for the other team didn't mean he couldn't get down and dirty in case one of his friends needed his help.

Its been a while since I started working so its around tenish and Anna had texted me saying she couldn't come because she was tending to Marisa's man troubles and that the free drinks night would have to be when all the girls could come and go man hunting again with Marisa. While working the bar Joan came over and told me that the bartender that usually worked the VIP area had an emergency and that she would have to go and that she trusted me enough to go ahead and work the bar upstairs. I was a bit nervous but she had faith in me and I didn't want to let her down, besides Robert the DJ had told me once I started working that if I ever worked the VIP room he would play all my favorite songs most of the night.

Walking up stairs with the boss she opened the door and lead me inside with her she walked me up to the bar and turned me around I guess she wanted to introduce me to her guest she had told me coming up that they would be some important people up here who had come to town for some business and she wanted to make a good impression with her club. So Joan began "ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to Club Lead and hope your time here is a pleasant one, Marie here will be your new bartender for the remainder of the night thank you again for coming and enjoy." Joan left and I made my way to the bar making sure I had everything I needed to make all their specialty drinks with.

Another two hours have passed and its now midnight and I have to take my break but Joan never told me who would come up here and I didn't know if Cindy was here to cover me while on break. Picking up the phone I dial Joan's office number to ask if Cindy can cover me, after some time of waiting Cindy finally arrives and tell's me I have fifteen minutes on break and to go at it that she had told Robert that I would be going down on my break to dance like I do sometimes.

Walking down the stairs I start having the feeling that someone was watching me but I pushed the thought away assuming that with what im wearing mostly a lot of people would be looking like Johny had said. Making my way to the middle of the dance floor Robert says over the microphone " these next one's are just for you Marie so enjoy."

Right away Robert puts on one that just gets my heart pounding, faster by within temptation. Letting my hair loose of the clip I had it half up on I shake my head left and right with my hands up in the air enjoying the song just like he said I would. The crowd around me go wild also licking the song and getting into the rest of the songs Robert plays for me while on my break. Before going up stairs I run quickly to the bathroom and make sure im presentable enough before heading back.

Once upstairs Cindy congratulate's me on my dancing and heads back down to help Johny out, being caught up in making drinks and such I never noticed that someone I had been trying to avoid all this time was the responsible one for making me feel like I was being watched. Making his way to the bar he takes one of the bar stools, "what will it be" I ask him without lifting up my eyes. " A specialty with vodka please" never looking at his face directly I start working on his drink.

"So you never told me your name after we met the other day" he tells me.

" Its non of your business what my name is here's your drink sir" I answer him in a dull tone.

"Yeah well see I kinda want it to be my business, I would like to get to know you better maybe we could become friends and see were that leads what do you say about that." Dimitri replies as if I never tried to insult him with my evasive answer.

"I think not I have enough friends thank you."

"No one can have to many friends come on at least let me know your name beautiful." ugh was he for real 'beautiful' is that the best this guy has he needs something better that comes from this era.

" My name's not beautiful and im not letting you know what it is so please go back to your table with your friends before I report you for sexual harassment." I smile at the last thing I said.

Trying to read his mind I find it that its actually being block from and that was really frustrating every time I tried doing it, everyone else in this place was super easy and his was just like running blind into an invisible wall and fuck did it make my head hurt just to try. Smirking one last time at me Dimitri makes his way back to his table were the blonde guy was sitting at I think Dimitri told me his name was Ryan or something. The rest of the time was passed with having Dimitri just stare at me and at every single movement I made and it was driving me nuts, I couldn't get him out of my head since that one night we saw each other in the forest and tonight wasn't helping my situation in trying to get him out of my head.

Dimitri with his broad shoulders, long brown hair and piercing blue eyes god I felt like melting just by being under his watch. This guy had no clue what he was doing to my mind and body, but I had to be real with myself he wouldn't want anything to do with me if he ever found out what I was. Whats happening to me I can't be falling for this guy yea sure he's hot and everything he seems like a nice guy but I had to be honest no one would want to date or mate for that matter a mixed like me.

Dimitri made his way to the bar once again to order another specialty drink when Joan walks in and go straight to the bar to talk to me, "hey Marie how's it going you licking it up here" shit she just said my name and here sitting at the bar was Dimitri hearing bright and clear giving me an evil smile at being able to find out my name. " yea its ok being here Joan but I honestly like it better with Johny down stairs will I be here tomorrow night or down with him" Making a face of understanding Joan tells me I can return to Johny tomorrow. Feeling a sence of relief I let out a sigh once she's gone.

"So Marie it is pretty name got a last name there Marie"

"Ok what is the deal with you I've been trying to be a complete bitch to you and here you are like if nothing I say makes a difference" I tell him with curiosity written all over my face

"Yeah well like I said I'd like to get to know you better" Dimitri tells me with all honesty.

"You'll regret it in due time I assure you might as well save you the time" I tell him looking at his eyes so he knows im not lying to him about this.

"Let me be the judge of that and I'll let you know if it was a waste of time or not"

"No like I said I have my fair share of friends and I don't need anyone else"

Not giving him any more room for discussion I grab the phone and call the bar down stairs "hey Cindy can you get up here please my shifts almost done and I have stuff to do" I tell her knowing she understands what im telling her since shes a vampire aswell she thinks I want to go hunting before heading home for the night. Once Cindy made it up the stairs she winks at me to go ahead and start leaving the bar but before I even reach the door Dimitri gets a hold of my arm and turns me around to face him.

"Wait I know you say you don't need more friends but here that's my number you don't have to call me but just in case you need anything, anything at all just give me a call and I'll be there" Dimitri says giving me a tender smile.

Smiling back at him I take the note and make my way down the stairs, saying bye to Robert and Johny before leaving I take one last look at the VIP room and see that Dimitri is at the entrance looking down at me still smiling, smiling back one last time I go out and wink at Hugo once more just to mess with him.

What am I getting myself into? what am I doing? Does me having his number mean anything to him, because for me well lets just say that I still have butterfly's in my stomach ever since he touched my arm to turn me to face him right before I left. This guy will be the death of me he is just gorgeous and that face of his god his face I could look at him for ever. Get a fucken grip Marie you'll never have a chance with this guy. Feeling like shit once again I make my way to the alley next to the club and make myself invisible and start running home praying that this time to myself will help me think and understand what are these feelings I get when ever Dimitri is near me.

Wish this chapter is to your licking my dear readers and be ready for the next chapter what will happen with Marie and does Dimitri have any sort of feelings towards her or like he said does he just want to be another of her friends. We shall see wont we, dont forget to hit that REVIEW button PLZ

*******yours truly Jossette102


	5. OMG

OMG

Mixed

Chapter Five:

It was Finally Christmas and the club was having a party, I was behind the bar trying to get some bottles for the front. I had on a red long sleeve low cut dress that hit me mid-thigh and a pair of black pumps, my hair flowed down to my waist in beautiful curls and my make up was simple black eye liner and red lipstick. Joan said I only had to work half a shift so I was free past midnight. The girls said they were going to meet me just in time for my shift to be over, I noticed that tonight there was more supernaturals than normal.

Once midnight came I went at it like a wild child I felt so good and the girls were there to keep my company in the dance floor. We spent the time dancing and drinking like crazy, It was now 3 in the morning and the girls were all gone in the booth I had managed to get for us. A song I loved from Basshunter was playing but the girls were totally trashed on the booth so I left them and went to the middle of the floor and started dancing. Once I started dancing I closed my eyes and started swaying my hips to the beat of the music.

Out of no where I feel a pair of hands moving with my hips and a strong chest at my back and god that scent, that scent that made my heart go on over drive and my thoughts go blank.

Dimitri.

Dimitri was dancing with me and I was melting into his touch how the hell was he capable of doing this to me with one single look, smile, touch with anything. I felt a slight breeze to my left and noticed it was his breath right next to my ear. "You look so beautiful tonight Marie" oh god my name coming from his lips. Turning around in his arms I looked up into his eyes and whispered "thanks, you dont look to bad your self" and in all honesty he didn't he had on a black suit and a red tie that made perfect match to my dress.

We kept swaying to the music I didn't know what was happening to me and my body seemed to have a mind of its own, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and I slid mine up his chest which earn a grown from him and finally rested around his neck. The song had moved to a slow one right after I turned to look up at him I rested my head on his chest and felt him kiss the top of my head while tightening his hold around my waist. I felt like I was floating on cloud 9 while in his arms and nothing and no one will take this moment away from me.

"Marie i've been meaning to talk to you" Dimitri said.

oh crap what about, we have talked a little while I worked but that was it what on earth would he want to talk to me about, could he have seen me shift while I've been out feeding no it can't be im sure no one has been around while im out hunting. "ummm what about" keep calm Marie keep calm I kept chanting while looking at his beautiful blue eyes feeling one of his hands go into my hair and threading his hand in it.

" I can't stop thinking about you every time I see you my dead heart goes on over drive, your eyes are so captivation, your voice like an angel's, your hair feels like silk when I run my fingers through it and your body. Your body is like a goddess nothing I have ever seen and I can't help to be drawn to you."

I couldn't believe what Dimitri was telling me I felt my jaw hit the floor at that point, taking my shock as rejection Dimitri let go of my hips and moved his hands up to my shoulders. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I shouldn't have said anything to you just forget I said anything." He tried to turn around and leave but I managed to grab a hold of his hand and turn him around.

Finally Dimitri turned around to look at me with so much love, confusion and sadness in his eyes. I couldn't look away or even remember that I was going to tell him that I felt the same about him once I looked into those deep pools of blue. Throwing myself at him I wrapped my arms around his neck and attached my lips to his. He automatically pulled me to him by my waist. He molded his mouth against mine, it was such a sweet and gentle kiss that it made my legs feel like jello. A small moan left my lips and this only encouraged him even more growling, he deepened the kiss I couldn't think of all the reasons why I have rejected him I simply couldn't think at all.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for permission, a permission I couldn't deny him with how he has treetd me and his love confession from earlier well you wouldn't resist either now would you. My mouth opened and his tongue invaded my mouth, oh my god can this man be anymore perfect boy could he kiss. I was the first to break the kiss but not by choice but by lack of air we were both breathless and staring into each others eyes me into his blue ones and him into my forest green. A wide grin came upon his face im guessing he liked my reaction to what he had confessed earlier.

"Wow that was just... wow you taste like honey with a twist of spice" Dimitri had spoken first braking the staring contest we had been in since we broke apart from our kiss.

" You taste like chocolate mixed in with mint"

I smiled up at him, I couldn't stop smiling at him he made me feel like no other having come from such a messed up life he has been nice to me besides the girls. Speaking of the girls I had totally forgotten about them once I started dancing with Dimitri, looking back at girls Dimitri followed my gaze and took hold of my hand and walked me to the booth were the girls were at. "I'll go get Ryan and we'll help you take them home" I smiled up at him and before he left he planted a kiss on my forehead making me feel like a child.

I took hold of Anna while Ryan took hold of Marisa and Dimitri grabed Diana, don't ask me how but some way we managed to fit everyone single drunken sleeping girl into Ryan's Tahoe. We dropped off Diana first then Marisa and lastly me and Anna, Ryan helped by taking Anna to her room while me and Dimitri talked about what had occurred tonight.

"Look Marie I don't regret what happened between you and me tonight I'm actually glad I finally got the chance to kiss those lovely lips of yours, I beg of you to not push me away please these feelings I have for you are stronger than anything I have felt in all my years."

Taking him by his hand I led him to the couch so we could talk, "Dimitri I have been through hell and back all my life and all I ask is that for you not to break my heart you may think you want me in your life but once you find out what I am and were I come from you won't be to keen on sticking around someone like me."

Dimitri took my face into his hands and planted a small kiss on my lips which in turn made me sigh knowing this just couldn't work in the long run. "Let me handle it lets just give this a try and once your ready if your ever ready I'll be here and listen to what you have to say and we'll just wait and crossed what ever bridge life throws at us what do you say?" He looked so sincere in what he was telling me I just couldn't help in melting into him and believe that maybe just maybe all this can somehow work out. After Dimitri left with Ryan I went to check on Anna she was laying on her side totally knocked out I couldn't help but laugh at how wasted all the girls had gotten themself tonight, I went into my room and pull on a dark blue flowy night gown I pressed my fingers to my lips still feeling that tingle that Dimitri left after kissing me good night. Laying down on my bed I finally went to sleep with a genuine smile on my face and all that was thanks to Dimitri Dotsenko.

DPOV

She kissed me...

I had finally gotten the chance of kissing the girl I have somehow managed to fall in love with from the first night I met her. She was so beautiful and tonight more than ever she had on a tight red long sleeve dress that showed off her long legs and her precious curves, she matched perfectly to my red tie I had on. After dropping the girls home Ryan dropped me off at my pent house,"You really like this girl don't you?" I couldn't help but smile at his observation.

"Am I that obvious when im around her" I asked.

"Ah yea... your practically drooling over her every time we go to the club" Ryan said.

"Well what do you expect me to do the girls beautiful and I think im falling in love with her Ryan"

Ryan just gave me a wierd look and answered me back "just be careful I don't want you or her for that matter to get hurt she seems like a really nice girls, im just saying" Ryan left after that and I couldn't stop thinking about what Marie had told me that once I found out more about her I wouldn't be sticking around. What could be so bad to make her think I'll bail on her, that would never happen with how strongly I feel for her she's the one that will have problems getting rid of me.

I walk into my room and start taking off my cloth thinking back at how sexy Marie looked tonight and god that kiss, that kiss that took my breath away. Pulling on some flannel pyjama pants and uncovering the bed I slip under the covers and snuggle into my pillow imagining its her. One way or another im going to be in her life whether she thinks I wont like her past or not that's the point of the past its best forgotten. Closing my eyes and thinking about I start dozing off into sleep wondering when I can kiss her again and if she'll say yes once I ask her to be my girlfriend.

_Hi my wonderful readers im sorry for the sucky chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this one but the next one or two will be kinda interesting ;D so stay tuned and enjoy. please don't forget to press the REVIEW button thxs..._

_*********yours truly Jossette102_


	6. Newbies

**_Newbies_**

Mixed

Chapter Six:

MPOV:

Its been a month since me and Dimitri made out in the Xmas party and he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend I was beginning to think maybe he was just playing with me. Voicing my concerns to Anna she just tells me "maybe he's just waiting for valentines day it is coming up in two weeks just don't sweat it give him time." And I did but he seemed somewhat distant so I just let it slide... For now

Today was Valentines day and I had the night off so I thought I would pamper myself and get all doled up with the girls for tonight. When eight came around I was done and ready I had decided to go with a navy blue fitted staples dress than hit me mid-thigh and some black stilettos.

I was a bit nervous when we got to the club I had reserved a both already so we didn't waste any time looking for a table. Johny had told me that Dimitri was up in the VIP room knowing what I was about to ask already. Downing the shots I had ordered from Johny I made my way up the stairs smiling like a fool just thinking about seeing him. "I wonder if he'll like the dress I pick out just for him today" I think to myself.

Walking in I see that the room is almost packed I guess a lot of people came to celebrate with their loved ones, movement caught my attention at the very far end of the room a red head was practically humping the life out of some guy can't they wait Jeez. But what I saw next stopped me dead in my tracks the guy the red head was on top of just happened to be...

DIMITRI

I felt like a bucket of ice water fell on top of me making the blood in my veins run cold. How could he do this to me did the kiss we shared mean nothing to him. Well we aren't dating or anything I guess he has the free reign to do what he wants. Backing away from where I had stopped at I turn on my heels and basically ran out of there, i went to the table the girls were still at and told them I didn't feel right and that I was heading home.

I was trying so damn hard not to let the tears that rimmed my eyes fall down my face, who was I kidding he would never go for someone like me. Anna seemed to notice what was happening and simply hugged me and said into my ear "im so sorry Marie but know that im here for you and that i love you be safe." I gave her a weak smile letting her know that I was alright, saying bye to the girls I walk out of the club and out of the life of Dimitri.

The pain I felt in my heart was excruciating. I ran into the forest once deep inside I took off my heels and set them down on a tree trunk with my clutch and shifted into my wolf form I needed to get away from here away from all this pain I felt, I closed my eyes and all I saw was him and that stupid bitch humping each other on the damn couch. Letting a growl escape my mouth was the only indication that I was more than beyond pist.

I must have been running through the forest for hours not keeping track of how many turns I took or where exactly I was heading. When suddenly I came into a clearing it was the size of about two football fields everything green and beautiful. I slowed down trying to take in the scenery and all its beauty I've never been this deep into the forest before I finally stopped and sat down still in my wolf form trying to catch my breath.

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath of fresh air trying to relax my rapid heart rate, snapping my eyes open I hear something approaching me from all around. Damn it I am not in the mood to deal with any dumb ass right now. Taking a defensive stance I growl at the threat that still hasn't been revealed to me.

Letting out another growl I finally see that im surrounded by a pack of wolf oh crap I must have stepped into their territory.

Shit, Shit, Shit...

I can take them im strong enough to im an Alpha Female Wolf and I have my vampire side which only makes me even more deadly so compared to these mutts they have nothing on me oh so I hope...

They were all around me but only one approached so im guessing hes the leader of the pack if hes the only one with the balls to come up to me. The wolf shift into a guy and let me tell you what a guy hes totally HOT... Hes about 6' 6'' to 6' 8'' shoulder length straight hair, dark brown eyes,broad shoulders amazing sick pack, tan skin, wow and here I thought no one could compare to Dimitri, fuck don't think about that asshole.

Taking another two steps closer to me I let out another threatening growl to let him now im not appreciating how close he has already gotten to me. Lifting both his arms up as a sign caution to let me know he understood my threat he says " who are you and what are you doing in my land."

Damn I can shift back to human because I still have on Anna's ring and I really don't feel like explaining anything to him or his pack as to why I smell like vampire. Clearing my mind I reach out to his and his alone to project my thoughts into his head to I can communicate with him. If I was one of his pack I would be able to take to him but since im not and thanks to my vamp powers I have the ability to communicate with him.

" I wasn't aware as to were I was going I apologize for the intrusion I was just leaving." I responded back

"How is it that you are talking to me in my head if your not of my pack? And why are you still in your wolf form shift so I know who it is exactly that im talking to." he said. No I can't shift back or else I'll have the whole pack chasing me and I can't afford to put any of my friends in danger.

" Im sorry but that isn't possible for mine and your safety I cannot shift but like I said I'm leaving so tell your pack of mutts to move out of my way so I can leave." I kind of growled the last part out.

" You will do as I say or else, shift at once so I can see who Im talking to" damn he's pist off now since his eyes are starting to glow grey like every wolf's does when their mad. But the grey in his eye's just makes him look even sexier oh come on get your shit together Aria Marie this is serious

I growl out at him and scream out a load NO in my head for him that just ends up pissing him off even more, he launches at me and shifts in mid air meeting him head on he land on top of me holding me down. But to be honest instead of scaring me I find it some what of a turn on. wow what is happening to me why do I feel so attracted to this wolf.

Feeling a stinging sensation on my neck I turn my head to the left and see another wolf or rather guy with a fucken dark gun in his hand what the fuck did he just shoot me while I was having a blabering contest in my head damn it first rule never get caught off guard. I start fighting the alpha thats still on top of me even more not feeling the effects of the dart what so ever, when I feel another dart hit me on my left leg.

Still I was fighting but my movements against the alpha were a bit more slower that when I hear another shot go off and I feel it somewhere between my ribs that one was my undoing. I started seeing black dots moving around in my line of vision. I'm guessing the alpha knew I was about to pass out because I no longer felt the pressure on top of me.

"Alpha what is it, one dart should have been enough to knock it out but I had to shoot three at it" that was the last thing I heard before letting the darkness take me under...

Waking up after being put down with enough shit to take down an elephant I think its safe to say I felt like shit. Letting out a moan actually came out more like a whimper from me since I was still in my wolf form thank the gods these were the times I was grateful for all the training I did back in the orphanage. I trained myself for these kind of things so in case some one surprised me in my wolf form I was still unable to shift back to my human form even after being knocked out.

Standing up on all fours I search the cell I was in im guessing they brought me back to their house im surprised they don't live in a cave or sleep on the dirt. Great Marie there you go again with the stereotypical myths again well what can I say i've never come across a pack of mutts before.

I notice my cell is like any other there's a wall behind me and im surrounded by bars typical jail setting how original but I must say the chains on the wall give it a more rustic look other than the jail bars in front of me. There's two more cells on each side of mine a stair case all the way to the right of this place and some kind of metalic door at the top.

Well just my luck I have to wait for these fools to come and talk to me so I can make my grand escape if there is any god I need an escape plan. How much time have I been in this hell hole, I wonder if enough time has passed for Anna to notice something must have gone wrong with me for not being home by now.

An hour or two must have gone by when I finally hear the metallic door making a screeching sound when they opened it. Two figures walked down the stairs and I noticed it was the alpha and the dumb ass that shot me with the darts. Taking a defensive stance I growled at them once they stepped close enough to the bars of the cell I was being kept in.

"Why haven't you shifted back into human yet are you that ugly that you don't let anyone see you" said the one that shot me laughing at the end.

Bastard you'll suffer my raft once im out of here I think to myself letting out more growls at him.

" That's enough Jonathan" said the alpha

Jonathan was also tall not as tall as his alpha some where around 6' 4'' im guessing with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes also very well built and tanned skin typical mutt complexion.

Ok so this guy's name was Jonathan now whats the alpha's.

"My name's Brent and im the alpha of this pack and since your under my roof your also under my rules so you will do as I say and you will shift back into you human form or else." said Brent

"Oh so now you threatening me after it was you who got me into this stupid situation well sorry to burst your bubble buddy but I don't take orders from anyone not even you so I suggest you let me go." I answered back through my mind

It was pretty noticable that I was getting on Brent's last nerve oh well I can't help being on everyone's good side. "Look I told you already its not safe for you or me for that matter to shift back to human so just let me go I haven't done anything to you or your pack other than trespassing on accident."

He seemed to be thinking about it for a while but I guess lady luck has once again left me on the side of the road on this one, he turned around and went to the side to discuss something with Jonathan. I wonder what it would be like to be with someone like him a wolf some one with so much power and strength im sure he can be an amazing lover in the sheets. Oh My God did I just think that im a virgin for crying out load what has gotten into me.

After a while Jonathan left only to come back with a tray of turkey some mash potatoes with gravy, veggies and a water bottle handing them over to Brent he turned again and left closing and locking the metallic door behind him. Holly crap the only way I can it that is if I shift and im not doing it or am I. Im seriously hungry and my growling stomach just gave me up to the lions can this get any worse.

"Well it seems to me that your getting hungry and your only getting it if you shift back, look no harm is going to come to you once you shift I promise you that just tell me why can't you shift and maybe I'll consider letting you go." said Brent pulling out a set of keys out of his pocket to open the door no doubt once I agreed to shift well sorry buddy not happening.

"Maybe you'll let me go come on I didn't do anything to you why are you so persistent on me shifting its none of your goddamn business and you better let me go I have work on monday and im not going to get fired because of your curious ass" I yelled back through my mind at Brent.

A small smile made its way onto Brents lips and I sweat if I was in my human form I would have gasps he looked to damn hot when he wasn't being so evil. Getting a little closer to the bars Brent said " ok give me one good reason why you don't to shift in my presence and I'll leave the food here and go so you can eat it and be back for it in thirty minutes sound like a deal to you." well I guess it didn't sound that bad and I didn't see any cameras in this place so I think its safe to shift once hes gone.

"Fine... Im not just a normal wolf." I said

" That's it, that's all your going to tell me" said Brent

All I did was give him a nod with my head, sighing in frustration Brent's opened the door and left the tray to the side closed the door and locked it " I want more answers out of you once I come back, you don't seem like a bad person but if you keep with holding information I will let Jonathan torture it out of you like he suggested got it" he said and walk up the stairs.

Once I heard the him set the lock to the door I shifted back to my human form I was still wearing my navy blue dress and my hair ran down my back to my waist in what used to be perfect curls. I ran to the tray and scarfed down the food as fast as I could the longer I stayed this way the longer the scent of vampire would penetrate the air around me. Once down I rubbed my belly satisfied with the food I had given it but I still felt some what weak it has been almost most a week that I haven't had animal blood but I knew I was strong enough not to attack or lose control over myself. Shifting back to my wolf I layed down on the grown shutting my eyes and singing a lullaby I heard once as a kid.

Minutes later Brent walked back in with Jonathan in toe and they immediately tensed up smelling the scent of vampire in the air. Oops I knew I shouldn't have shifted damn it what am I going to do know.

"Ready to talk now" said Jonathan

All I did was give him a lazy look and turn around to face the wall not wanting to give them the pleasure of seeing the fear in my eyes of just thinking that this guy might torture me in the next few minutes.

"If that is what you want then lets go im taking you to the torture chambers" said Brent coming into my cell oh man what have I gotten myself into. I got up and growled at him but shut up in an instant as I saw that he was holding a gun at me. "That thing can't do the amount of damage I'll do to you if you put one finger on me" I said to him. I was to distracted with Brent to notice Jonathan with another dark gun until it was in bedded into my neck this time I went down in a instant I guess this one had a bigger dosage than the last ones.

I wasn't knocked out completely so I was able to see some more men come in and set me down on a big ass stretcher and take me father into the basement of this place. On our way there I must have dozed off because next thing I know im being help up to a wall with chains all around me one on my neck, wrist, feet and torso. Crap all this shit just because I don't feel like shifting for them this is bull I wonder if they treat all of their unwanted guest this way.

_That is all for this chapter hopefully you all like it and please don't forget to REVIEW!_

_yours truly Jossette102_


	7. Confessions

_**Confessions**_

Mixed

Chapter Seven:

_Previously on Mixed:_  
_I wasn't knocked out completely so I was able to see some more men come in and set me down on a big ass stretcher and take me father into the basement of this place. On our way there I must have dozed off because next thing I know im being held up to a wall with chains all around me one on my neck, wrist, feet and torso. Crap all this shit just because I don't feel like shifting for them this is bull I wonder if they treat all of their unwanted guest this way._

Waking up I take in my surroundings im chained up to the wall Brent is standing in front of the door and Jonathan is standing in front of a table with a bunch of tools on it kinda creeping me out if I tell you the truth with him wearing medical scrubs and some black gloves this is so not good. Jonathan grabs a hold of a silver knife and comes to stand directly in front of me and runs the knife down my right side burning my flesh with it as it goes down my side. I start screaming at Jonathan to stop since now im directing my thought for him to hear aswell as Brent.

Once he runs the knife down my side twice he stops and turns around to look at Brent's. " Are you ready to talk now or should I let Jonathan go at it with you." I let out a whimper escape my mouth since that's the only sound I can make from the pain I feel. " Please stop why are you so set on me shifting, your going to kill me anyway at the end so why should I do it now" I tell him through my mind after catching my breath.

"Fine have it you way" he turned around to face Jonathan and gave a hard nod and left, leaving me with this monster.

For the next two hours Jonathan hurt me more than I thought I would ever get hurt after leaving the orphanage. He kept running silver down my body, plunging silver daggers into my skin, beating me up to a bloody pump until I was knocked out from so much pain he put me through. I was capable of with standing two hours of torture till he left me bleeding out on the wall.

Once he left and locked the door behind him I felt my body trying to shift back to human from all the blood loss and weakness, before my eyes closed I shifted and I knew I would be in trouble once I woke up again because I wouldn't be able to shift to my wolf form until I healed completely. Happy Valentine's Day Aria Marie, I never expected my night to turn out this way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brent's POV

I was sitting in my office looking over some paper work after I left Jonathan and the wolf in the torture chambers, when one of the seers that worked for me walked into my office without even knocking. "What gives you the right to come into my office and not knock Sarah" I yell at her just because shes my most trusted advisor and seer in my pack doesn't give her the right to just barge into my office like this. Ever since we found the female wolf in our territory I haven't been able to get her out of my mind, the urge to know more about her is killing me and knowing that she's being tortured by Jonathan right this minute has me on edge and I don't like that.

" Im sorry Sir but I just got back from town and I heard that you captured a female wolf and I was wondering if it may be possible for me to speak to her maybe make her see reason and convince her to shift" said Sarah. How the hell did she now that the wolf was being difficult in shifting for me. "Sarah how do you know she's been difficult with me" I asked

"Well sir I have been having visions about this girl but she keeps hiding from me, some visions are clear other are just a blur but I do understand the meaning of them. This girl will bring change to our pack she will be the one to bring us victory in the up coming war against the vampire sir. I beg of you to let me see her and show her that we mean good that nothing will happen to her under our care." at the end of her words I can't help but feel this wave of guilt knowing that I left her to Jonathan.

" Oh god what have I done, are you sure about this Sarah she's been in the torture chambers with Jonathan they have been there for the past two hours." gasping Sarah ran out the door with me in toe could this really be true, can she help your in the up coming war against the vampires. "She might not want to help us with anything anymore Sarah if Jonathan is done with her." I say

We saw Jonathan standing outside the the door with a frown on his face which I found completely wierd since he rather enjoys doing things like this. " You didn't kill the girl did you Jonathan" asked a very frantic Sarah. Please don't let her be to beat up.

"Alpha all I did was shove daggers into her body, beat her and burn some parts of her skin, but I can't fight this feeling of unease like what I did was wrong and I am starting to feel sorry for the girl." said Jonathan to my disbelieve. Could she really be someone important to my pack. "Open the door I want to see her, tell one of the girls to get the guest bedroom ready the one next to mine." I tell him.

Once the door is open Sarah runs in only to drop to her knees in tears covering her mouth to keep the sobs in all I do is gasp and try to control the rage I suddenly feel for myself and Jonathan for letting him hurt her like this. But what caught my attention was her new appearance, she seemed small and fragile. She had some what of a tan to her skin, her midnight black hair hung over her head all the way to her waist since her head was down her arms were chained to the wall over her head and a mattered dress clung to her body drenched in blood. What have I done.

Finally able to move again I move up to her and unchained her from the wall she drops into my arm like a rag doll, carrying her to the guest room I feel Sarah's presence following me. Setting the girl down she lets out a whimper of pain once shes laying down on the bed, Sarah shoved me out of the way and began chanting something and moving her hands over the girls body.

" Tell Nisa to bring me all the things I will need for a healing ceremony and bags of blood now" Sarah yelled at the maid that was in the room at the time. Moving around to the other side of the bed I finally notice the scent of vampire and look up at Sarah knowing my face is portraying the confusion that I feel.

"Yes sir she is half vampire that is the reason why she wouldn't shift for you im guessing she was afraid you would kill her for being different." Half wolf and half vampire can this be possible that would make her the first hybrid in centuries. Once Nisa was in the room I was shoved out by Sarah saying she needed to concentrate and with me there it wouldn't work.

Out side in the hall I run my hand through my hair in frustration how can she be half vampire what if she belonged to a coven they would be looking for her by now this can make things worse in the out come of the war, what am I going to do with her now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MPOV

I was regaining conciousness again and I was terrified of opening my eyes and seeing Jonathan again with something else to hurt me with. But all I hear is humming and feeling someone holding my hand running circles with their thumb on my palm in a relaxing way making me feel safe, safe enough to open my eyes. Once I open them I see im no longer attached to the wall but in a cream colored room in a very comfortable bed I might add, I also notice that I don't feel like im dying like I should have. Turning my head to the right I see a women in her early thirties humming to me looking straight at my eyes feeling scared all of the sudden since I know im in my human form I freak out and jump out of the bed and slid against the wall away from the bed sitting on the floor. I hadn't notice that I had IV's attached to my arm pumping blood back into my system until its to late and everything is on the floor at my feet.

"Its alright child I won't hurt you my name is Sarah, I am terribly sorry I couldn't come to your rescue sooner than I did." she said. I still felt a little scared but she gave me that vibe of a mother figure I never had

" I want to go home please just let me go your alpha already has what he wanted I bet he already saw me like this so either let me go or kill me already." I tell her from my position on the floor. She walks up to me and kneels in front of me wrapping her arms around me making me relax into her warmth. "Brent was wrong in the actions he took against you and he know that now let me help you up to the bed you must rest some more my child." she told me while helping me up to the bed again. I have no strength to fight her off right now and she doesn't seem like a threat at the moment.

Relaxing into the bed I lay on my side and ask her "Sarah why don't I feel like im dying with all the shit Jonathan did to me I should be in major pain." she just smiles at me and sits behind me running her hands through my hair."The reason for that my child is that I have been pumping blood into your system for the past two day which have helped you in the healing process, but you will need to shift soon so your body can heal properly." I've been out for two days damn Anna must be worried sick about me I need to go home soon. Seeing my worried face Sarah comforts me "don't worry my child you will be able to go home soon after you are well rested but first their is someone you must see." she said before getting up and opening the door.

In came Brent with an emotionless expression on his face. Taking a good look at him I jump off the bed again and growl at him how dare he show his face after all he put me through.

"Look im sorry I know now that what I did was out of line Sarah has helped me see that I have done a terrible thing to you and I have to ask for your forgiveness I know that I don't deserve it but I promise you that no harm will come to know from now on" hmmm were the hell have I herd the before you are so wrong if you think im trusting you again mister I think to myself without dropping the death glares I was giving him. I was not going to speak with him yea it sounded childish but i didn't care he put me through so much pain why should I believe in anything he tells me at this point.

"I know your half vampire and I wanted to know if you belonged to any kind of coven" he said but I was not going to talk to him if it was the last thing I did in this place. So crossing my arms over my chest I wince a little I might be better but my body still felt sore with every movement I did. Seeing my discomfort he tries to make a move towards me earning another growl from me he stopped moving right away, Sarah came to stand in front of me in a protective stance making sure that he didn't get any closer.

" I will not hurt her again Sarah I promise you that, I just wanted to see if she was feeling better she may go if she wishes she is no prisoner in my home." With that said he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Feeling extremely exhausted I fall to the ground letting out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding.

Sarah helped me up and onto the bed again tucking me in as if I was her child she makes me feel good being around her seeing as I never had a mother to tuck me in when I was young. Feeling at ease again Sarah began to humm again while running her hand through my hair helping me relax and soothing me into a peaceful sleep.

" Sleep now Aria I will be here when you wake no harm will come to you my child this I promise" she said, wait how does she know my name I never told her but I didn't seem to care because I was starting to fall asleep and that's the last thing I heard once darkness took me under once again...

_Here is another chapter for this story tonight hope you all enjoy it please don't forget to give me your feed back don't forget to hit that RIVIEW button thxs..._

_yours truly Jossette102_


End file.
